


Flowers of the Season

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Slight Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë are learning much on their journey towards the land of the Valar.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Flowers of the Season Pt. 11/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, slight slashy hints

Pairings: Ingwë/Finwë/Elwë

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Eleven of the Advent Challenge-> The snow reveals more than the newly born Elves knew about.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Ingwë looked around with a smile as he sat under a large fir tree, looking through the drooping pine boughs as they were covered in a soft blanket of white moisture. He reached a slender hand out and smiled as some of the moisture gathered on his hand. He brought it back and watched as the little spots of white disappeared and left tiny droplets of water on his hand. He looked up as the boughs shifted aside and beamed up at his two companions. “Elwë…Finwë…have you seen anything?” he asked warmly as he sat back so they could join him, their silver and black hair mingling with his gold as they sat next to him.

 

The two newly arrived Elves looked at each other and smirked before kissing Ingwë on the cheek. “Actually, we saw Oromë. He said that this…moisture…is called snow,” Elwë said in delight as he held up his hand full of the thing called ‘snow’.

 

“Snow, hmm? Oromë is kind in teaching us. What else did you learn?” Ingwë inquired with a playful smile as he sat back and put another dry twig on the fire.

 

“We found these,” Finwë supplied quietly as he held up a small bouquet of flowers with three long white petals in the shape of a dew drop surrounding three smaller heart shaped petals. They each had green on their edges and their center held a cluster of yellow pistils. Smiling as Ingwë took the bouquet carefully, Finwë caressed Ingwë’s hand gently. “Oromë said that they are snowdrops,” he murmured quietly, watching as the blond Elf sniffed the delicate petals and smiled in pleasure.

 

“An appropriate name,” Ingwë whispered softly as he touched the soft petals with a slender finger. “What else did you learn?”

 

“That touch is wonderful when shared,” Elwë purred out as he leaned in and brushed his lips over Ingwë’s in a tender kiss. Ingwë smiled into the kiss and leaned into it, pressing them close. Their kiss broke gently and they smiled at each other.

 

“I think we learned that yesterday,” Ingwë replied softly as he caressed the snowdrop along Elwë’s cheek gently. He opened his arms and snuggled with them as they watched the snow fall together. With every flower there is a reason, just as there is warmth in every season. This is what they learned so far together and this is what kept them together.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
